


The Greatest Trick

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Paint The Sky With Stars [36]
Category: Night World - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witches, Crossover, Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, Any +/Any, “The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist.” - The Usual Suspects."</p><p>Richard and Sam contemplate the future of Atlantis and how complicated the universe is, starting with the supernatural elements on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Trick

“Does it frighten you?” Richard asked.  
  
Sam looked down for a moment. “You’d think it wouldn’t. After a decade with the Stargate program, facing down the Goa’uld and Ori and Replicators and Wraith, it wouldn’t. But the thought that there are creatures like that on Earth, walking among us, humanity none the wiser is - terrifying. We’ve been at Stargate Command for barely a decade and had so many near-misses with the program going public, and they’ve had thousands of years and stayed hidden.”  
  
Richard considered his snifter of brandy. He and Sam were sitting in one of the on-base accommodation rooms usually reserved for visitating alien dignitaries. Richard was there to attempt to explain to the IOA why there had been a sudden command shuffle. He hadn’t realized how much Major Lorne had smoothed the way for making accurate reports to Earth without disclosing the truth of the Night World. Beckett had been able to help some, but not a lot, and Richard was left stranded, fumbling for explanations that didn't involve vampires and witches and shapeshifters.  
  
“We have Wormhole X-treme, they have Dracula and Nosferatu and Twilight,” he pointed out.  
  
Sam huffed at the mention of Twilight. They both remembered how offended John had been when they’d asked him whether anything in those books was accurate.  
  
“But the way Carson described the potential in Major Lorne,” Sam said. She shook her head. “I can’t believe he’d ever be like that. Apart from incidents when alien entities took him over or unduly influenced him, he always put Atlantis first.”  
  
Sort of. Neither Sam nor Richard had been oblivious to the fact of John and Rodney being a couple, or Major Lorne and Ronon being a couple, and apparently Elizabeth Weir hadn’t been oblivious to John and Lorne being a couple either, but it had taken her a moment or two to figure out that, in the aftermath of the break-up, Lorne had used his considerable influence over the day-to-day running of affairs in Atlantis to demonstrate his displeasure at Rodney and John’s new relationship. Flowers and candy had been harmless, but still. Evan Lorne understood vengeance, and if Carson’s history of the Night World factions was correct, there was much vengeance to be had on Lorne’s part.  
  
“The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn’t exist,” Richard said.  
  
Sam winced. Richard had forgotten. She’d actually visited the Hell planet, gone to great lengths to survive it.  
  
“Do you really think Evan Lorne is the devil?” she asked.  
  
Richard finished his brandy in a single swallow. “I wish there was a way to really find out.”


End file.
